The problem of tick-borne diseases such as Rocky Mountain spotted fever and lyme disease as well as other insect-borne disorders such as plague and typhus endanger, or at least encumber, biologists and field workers as well as a growing number of nature enthusiasts.
Although there are a variety of commercially-available insect repellents which are used by both children and adults, such repellents have various disadvantages. For example, there are a number of commercially-available repellent sprays, lotions and powders which have been sold for many years. However, use of such repellent materials is cumbersome and inconvenient. Also, such materials are often greasy and emit unpleasant odors. Many people are sensitive to the odors of these materials. Such materials can also stain certain types of clothing.
Further, convenient insect repellent materials can be difficult or inconvenient to apply to the desired areas in a uniform and effective manner. Also, perspiration can cause dilution of such materials which thereby results in diminished effectiveness. Furthermore, conventional insect repellent sprays, lotions, etc. must be periodically re-applied throughout the day.
There has not heretofore been provided a safe, effective, and easy-to-use insect repellent system for use by humans which avoids the problems inherent with the use of prior insect repellents.